


Sweet copper on your tongue

by LittleLinor



Category: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna
Genre: Bloodplay, Happy Ending AU, Knifeplay, M/M, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Eyes probably shouldn't feel mushy and emotional about Kanone using a knife on him (but it wouldn't be them if he wasn't)





	Sweet copper on your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> (Reposted from tumblr)

The truth is, having Kanone with a knife in his hand feels  _personal_ , because in a twisted way it reminds him of the first time Kanone used one on him, yes, but also because it’s not his weapon of choice, not the one he’s become famous for and been named after, but something that he brings out and teaches himself to use in new ways just for him, and yes, he is totally aware that it probably says a lot of things about him, but it feels  _special_.

“Sometimes I think you’re actually worse than me,” Kanone deliberates when Eyes tells him. It would have been a more convincing accusation, had the tip of his knife not been hidden in the skin of Eyes’s chest, pressing to release a small but constant rivulet of blood down his pectoral muscles.

“Oh, I am,” Eyes answers with a dismissive wave of his hand. “Are you going to let that reach the bed?”

Maybe he should question the smile he gets when Kanone bends to lick up the trail of blood and replace the knife with his mouth, too. But it’s not like he actually cares.


End file.
